Spartan Ops/Season One/Catherine/The VIP
The VIP is the first chapter of Spartan Ops Episode 3.[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops#episodeId=3 Halo Waypoint - Spartan Ops] In this chapter Fireteam Crimson is sent to assassinate Parg Vol. Transcript {Cutscene} Open on a D79H-TC Pelican flying through a desert region. *'CDR Sarah Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, we've got a line on Parg Vol, a Sangheili terrorist, and a known associate of Jul 'Mdama." Cut to a Covenant camp. A Sangheili Storm Commander nods his File toward the incoming Pelican. Camera close up towards Parg Vol. Cut to a close up of Parg Vol. *'Palmer (COM)': "My thinking is, if we can put Vol down like a sick dog, then the galaxy's a better place." {Gameplay} Crimson moves to an open area occupied by the Covenant, littered with UNSC equipment.The Commander's file opens fire as more lances advance. Parg Vol slowly backs out of the demons' line of fire. *'Jared Miller (COM)': "Commander Palmer! Parg Vol sighted." *'Palmer (COM)': "Show Crimson." A waypoint appears at the top of a hill. Crimson makes its way there engaging Covenant forces along the way. ---- *'Miller (COM)': "Sniper." or *'Palmer (COM)': "Sniper. Keep your heads down, Crimson." or *'Palmer (COM)': "Sniper fire! Freakin' campers." ---- *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton, send Crimson supplies." *'Robert Dalton (COM)': "You got it, Commander." Supplies are dropped nearby. *'Miller (COM)': "There we go!" Crimson nears the hill and closes in on Parg Vol. Plasma turrets and the sniper continue to rain down heavy fire. The Phantom on the hill suddenly takes off and flies away. *'Palmer (COM)': "Miller, that Phantom's getting away." *'Miller (COM)': "No! Hey! No fair!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Dammit!" (sighs) *'Palmer (COM)': "We'll get another chance. We know he can't go far." *'Miller (COM)': "Hostiles inbound, Crimson!" Crimson is engaged by the remaining Covenant forces. *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, clean up the rest of Parg Vol's cronies. No reason to let any of those hingeheads escape." Crimson eliminates the last hostile in the area. *'Palmer (COM)': "Nice work." *'Dalton (COM)': "Commander Palmer?" *'Palmer (COM)': "Go ahead, Dalton." *'Dalton (COM)': "Taking a look at your drone footage, I see Parg Vol snatched a considerable number of UNSC assets. I'd like to recover those if we can." *'Palmer (COM)': "Don't see why not." *'Dalton (COM)': "Thanks. Painting a waypoint now." A waypoint appears across the camp. Crimson makes its way toward it. Crimson encounters more Covenant near a pair of deployable lookout towers, and eliminates them. *'Miller (COM)': "Lots of movement nearby, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Be ready, Crimson." Crimson arrives at the camp where Vol has been keeping the UNSC assets, including Scorpions. A large number of Covenant forces occupy the camp. *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, do me a favor and take down any bad guys. I don't appreciate UNSC tech being stolen." Crimson manages to kill the Covenant forces in the area. *'Palmer (COM)': "I guess Parg Vol wasn't screwing around when he decided to start a UNSC collection, was he?" *'Dalton (COM)': "Thanks for securing that gear, Crimson. Much appreciated" *'Miller (COM)': "Commander... we've got trouble. Crimson's kicked the hornets' nest down there. Every member of the Covenant within two klicks is heading their way." *'Palmer (COM)': "Here comes the party, Crimson. Grab some ammo and dig in." Three Phantoms approach Crimson's position. *'Miller (COM)': "They're here!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Give 'em hell, Crimson!" Crimson kills the first wave of Covenant forces. *'Miller (COM)': "Drop pods coming down near your position, Crimson!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton, Crimson could use some new toys." *'Dalton (COM)': "I can arrange that, Commander." The supplies drop. *'Miller (COM)': "There we go." *'Miller (COM)': "Heads up, drop pods incoming!" More Covenant forces enter the area. *'Palmer (COM)': "Send Crimson some resupply, Dalton." *'Dalton (COM)': "Already on its way, Commander." More supplies drop. *'Miller (COM)': "Ah! There it is!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Phantom headed your way, Spartans." *'Palmer (COM)': "Drop pods coming your way." *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton, Crimson could use some resupply." *'Dalton (COM)': "You got it, Commander." More supplies drop. *'Miller (COM)': "Got it!" Another Phantom appears. *'Miller (COM)': "Uh oh. Phantom inbound." More Covenant drop pods arrive. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, drop pods in the sky!" *'Palmer (COM)': "Clear the area, Crimson. Scorched earth policy here." Once the majority of the Covenant are eliminated: ---- *'Palmer (COM)': "Miller, show Crimson their cleanup detail." or *'Palmer (COM)': "Miller, light up the last few targets." ---- Beacons appear on the remaining Covenant. Crimson takes out the remaining Covenant: *'Miller (COM)': "That's the last of them." *'Palmer (COM)': "Well done, Crimson. Dalton, give Crimson a lift home?" *'Dalton (COM)': "Of course, Commander. Pelican on the way now." *'Dr. Shannon Owen (COM)': "Infinity! This is Doctor Owen at Galileo Base-" *'Palmer (COM)': "Dr. Owen? Hello?" *'Miller (COM)': "Emergency beacon activated at Galileo. They're under attack." *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, you're closest. Saddle up. You're the rescue crew." Fade to black. CHAPTER COMPLETE Level ends. Sources The VIP